


Intoxicated by you

by ShinyDixon



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Getting Back Together, Love, Love/Hate, Past Abortion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyDixon/pseuds/ShinyDixon
Summary: After a traumatic experience, Yondu and (Y/n) decided to divorce.But are they really over? Can they really live apart from each other?





	Intoxicated by you

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys will like this, leave some kudos ♥ and comment if you want :3  
> You're free to visit my main blog and side blog on tumblr:  
> shinydixon: https://shinydixon.tumblr.com (Nick Jakoby, Yondu Udonta and The Walking Dead's fictions)  
> eyebrowsoffreedom1: https://eyebrowsoffreedom1.tumblr.com (Shingeki No Kyojin/Attack on Titan's fictions)

Once the Eclector landed on Contraxia, Yondu’s crew rushed toward the nearest brothel, looking for some comfort on drinking some booze and fucking one of the numerous love bots.

The blue old Ravager wasn’t any different.

Yondu won’t never admit it but he felt pretty lonely when he had some time for himself, so, even if he didn’t like the idea of fucking  someone…or better, something that didn’t feel real emotions wasn’t appealing to him, however, he didn’t have any other choice.

When he finally reached the brothel, Yondu started to scanning around the room, pondering if it needed some alchol before asking for a room.

When his red eyes landed on the bar, he noticed a (h/c) woman, seated on one of the stool, dressed with a short black dress and drinking all alone.

A grin formed on the old Ravager’s face, while he made his way toward the woman.

“Well, I’ll be damned ! What is my ex-wife doing in a dirty brothel huh?”  
  


Turning your gaze from your beverage toward your now ex-husband, you grinned up at him:  
“A woman has her needs, you know”

Scoffing, Yondu took a sit next to you, signing to the bartender to give him the same thing you were drinking.

“Oh I know very well sweetheart, I was the one satisfying your needs”

“Yeah, however, it’s not like you did a good job you know old man?”

You were grinning at him right now, moving your index finger in circle on the glass’border.

“Really (Y/n)? Because it was this old man’s name you were screaming…how long ago was that? One month ago?”

Blushing, you turned your (e/c) eyes on your beverage before drinking the whole violet drink in one sip.

You and Yondu were together for 20 years, 10 years as boyfriend and girlfriend, other 10 years as a married couple.

Everyone couldn’t believe that a beautiful young woman like you was together with an old man like him, oblivious by the fact that you weren’t an human or a xanadrian…you looked like them, but you descend from an alien spieces that stops aging at 25 years old, so yeah, you looked young but you were probably as old as Yondu.

Both of you thought that you were destined to be together, however, after a tragic event, you both drifted apart from each other, eventually filing divorce’s papers.

Despite being divorced, every time you two met, you end up having sex, every time promising it was the last, however no one of you believed that.

“Shut up, blue monster”

Yondu let out a loud laugh, before drinking the same violet beverage as you.

You both sit there in silence, looking away from each other, until the bartender extended an orange drink toward you.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t order this”

“Don’t worry ma’am, this drink is offered by the young man over there”

Both you and Yondu turned toward the man pointed out by the bartender.

Yondu noticed how he smiled at him and you smiling back, and started to feel a pang of jealousy mixed to irritation.

Without thinking, Yondu moved his hand from the counter to your thig, squeezing it possessively.

“Yondu, what the hell are you doing?”

“You’re not really thinking about going to him, aren’t you?”

Your left hand slapped Yondu’s one away from you.

“it’s none of your business, besides, I’m not yours anymore, so leave me the fuck alone”

Suddenly, Yondu stood up and, without effort, he pulled you up, leaning your body on his shoulder, so you find yourself upside down.

“Put me down you asshole”

Yondu gave a loud slap on your butt, while walking toward the brothel’s owner.

You heard him asking for a room, but you stayed silent because, even if you kept telling him and yourself you didn’t want him anymore, the truth was totally different.

What you didn’t know it’s that he felt the same.

* * *

Yondu slammed the door closed with his feet, before leaning you on the ground.

When your feet hit the floor, you walked toward Yondu and gave him a loud slap.

“Okay, I guess I deserved it”  
he said, massaging his left cheek.

You were small but damn if you know how to slap or throw some punches.

“You need to stop this Yondu…we need to stop”

You turned toward the room’s big window, looking outside…knowing that you couldn’t hold back your tears any longer.

“Why (Y/n)? You can’t deny that there’s still attraction between us, we’re just having some fun”

“Please Yondu, just shut up!”

“Why should I?”

“BECAUSE YOU’RE HURTING ME!”

Yondu fell silent, by the way your shoulders were shaking, he could tell you were crying.

“Sweetheart…I…”

“No, I don’t wanna hear it! Every time I end up with you again, I feel the happiest person in the whole galaxy, and, despite everything, I felt the need to be with you again…but then I think about…I think about…”

“You think about our child, right?”

You didn’t notice that he moved from the doorway toward you.

You could feel his warm breath against the skin of your neck, while his rough hands started caressing your sides gently.

You weren’t able to speak, only loud sobs left your mouth, while Yondu turned you around and brought you against his chest.

You moved your hands against his chest, making up and down movements while you cried loudly against his chest, while Yondu left some kisses on the top of your head.

You both thinking about your baby…the reason you divorced.

When you discovered you were pregnant you couldn’t be more happy.

However, Yondu didn’t think the same… he was scared to be a father.

He thought about his own parents who sold him when he was just a kid, he thought about Peter who you both took care like a son, but every time he could he would betray him and run away.

Yondu’s reaction about being a father wasn’t the best, he said a lot of horrible things  and you thought that maybe, if you get rid of it, he would be happy and so you did.

You got an abortion without telling him…that was the start of the end.

He couldn’t believe you did something like that without consulting him first, and you somehow blamed him, thinking that if he would have reacted differently you would have been a mother right now.

And now here you are, crying between the arms of the man you loved more than anything.

“I still love you (Y/n), hell, I love you so much that I can’t stand other men flirting with you…I love you so much that I’d like to go back in time and tell you that I’d be honored to become the father of your children”

Looking up at him, you could tell he was serious and he meant everything he was saying.

“Yondu… I…I still love you too”

Leaning down, his blue lips met your pink ones, pouring all his love for you into that slow kiss.

Once you part from each other, Yondu leant his forehead against yours, tightening the embrace.

“Please (Y/n), come back to me…I need you…I can’t be apart from you any longer sweetheart”

You just nodded before pulling him into another passionate kiss.

You don’t know if this time will be different for the two of you, if you both will finally have a deserved happy ending, the only thing you know was that with Yondu again by your side, you could get through everything.


End file.
